An Angel's Return
by kongetsume
Summary: Warning: DBGT ending spoiler! Post GT: After the incident, Vegeta is not doing a great job coping with Goku's decision. Many years later on a raining night, a force drives him to the last place Goku was ever seen. What will await him there? GV Yaoi


(A/N): (6/23/10 edit!) OMG, I can't believe it's almost the 6th anniversary of this fic. Thinking about it, we were pretty young when this was posted. Anyway, it came to my attention that the link for the lemon didn't appear in the reader so I've edited to include it now, just as I did for my other fic. Anyone know the whereabouts of Dianna, for that matter? Anyway, sorry for all that and enjoy this even better now (I hope)!

Dianna: Hello faithful yaoi readers!  
Vegeta2J: Welcome to my story!  
Vegeta2J: :D  
Dianna: Hey, it's my story too!  
Dianna: ^^  
Vegeta2J: Oh, I forgot... *scratches head* See, I already have Goku symptoms... O_o  
Dianna: Here, have a cookie.  
Vegeta2J: COOKIE! *munches* Yf-mmy!  
Dianna: Hmph. That should hold her for a while.  
Dianna: Anyways, some of you might know me as a reviewer to some yaoi stories! Well, here's my first story! And guess what? I get to play Vegeta's part!  
Dianna: Goodies!  
Vegeta2J: Vegeta...? Where? *searches frantically around the room*  
Dianna: And you can already tell who's playing Goku...  
Vegeta2J: Huh? Who?  
Dianna: *sweatdrops*  
Vegeta2J: Oh...riiiiight...  
Dianna: *sighs and crosses arms* Sometimes I wonder...now, how about we begin this story?  
Dianna: Drumroll pu-lease!  
Dianna: INTRODUCING "AN ANGEL'S RETURN"! By Vegeta2J and Dianna.  
Vegeta2J: *picks nose* Are we done yet?  
Dianna: Um, I think we are now...*ahem* Now, onward readers! Happy reading! ^^

Vegeta

No...no, Kakarotto! Don't leave me please...not again...I lov- *BOOM* I awake in a cold sweat as a clash of thunder just shook the house. Kami, another bad dream. When will they end? They all started a few days after Kakarotto left with Shen Long. At first I thought it was just a phase, a harmless dream. But then they kept coming back every night, reminding me of how much I...miss him... I couldn't admit this to myself years ago but now I can. He has been gone for so long...Kakarotto...my once rival, then friend...friend...the word echoes in my head. Oh, I wish to Kami how it could've been more. He has grown on me over the years. Now that he is gone, I find myself pining for him, wanting him...but he would never...I mean how could he? He's in love with his wife. He even said it when we returned from the fight with Majin Buu. Kami, my heart stopped that day... My eyes start to tear up again... Kakarotto, please come back to me...aishiteru...

Goku

I left, a while ago, with Shen Long. How long ago, I couldn't tell. I'm always sacrificing myself for others: my family, my friends, the people of Earth...Vegeta... No, I shouldn't be thinking about him right now. Because of him, I almost hesitated, but I stopped myself. What could that man want from me? Vegeta...his name goes over and over in my head, like a mantra. When did he become so important in my life? My heart aches, not for Chichi, but for him...aishiteru...Vegeta...

Vegeta

I feel the violent tremors pass through my body, my eyes stinging with tears. I look out the window to see the pouring rain. It's like the Earth is crying from the loss of its fallen angel, just like me. It's quite apparent that I won't be falling back asleep anytime soon. Suddenly, my body is moving towards the window. I slowly open it, and without a second glance, I jump out and fly into the storm. I have no idea where I am going. I'm just letting my body, and my heart, lead the way. Soon I'm stopping and start dropping silently from the sky to a soft landing on the ground below me. Where am I? As I look around, it suddenly strikes me. This...this is where Kakarotto left with Shen Long... Left me... The tears are now falling freely down my cheeks and mixing with the rain. Kami, I miss him so much. How I want him to be by my side right now and never leave me again, my fallen angel.

Goku

I had previously lost consciousness, when Shen Long struck me with some kind of force to make me do so. He had said that he was going to make me return...to where I belong. Where? Where do I belong? I've left my family, my friends...Veg.. I.. I don't think they would ever accept me back into their arms. When I woke up, I was soaking wet, mud on my hair and all my clothes. Water was pouring on me, the claps of thunder echoing through my skull. At first, I didn't recognize this place. 'Where am I?' I thought. All of a sudden, I was filled with a mysterious power, one that was driving me further through the forest, and heading towards a clearing. Far far away, I could've sworn I spotted a dot moving through the clearing. Impossible, who would be out here in this kind of weather? My heart twisted in my chest, and something in my mind screamed Vegeta. It wouldn't be him, no one knows I'm back or that I am coming back. Tears in my eyes flowed down my cheeks along with the rain. I could live with the fact that everyone else is unhappy with me, even my wife, but not him not...Vegeta...

Vegeta

I sink to my knees on the muddy ground as my body racked with sobs. Why? Why? Why? Why did you have to go! Oh Kami, I cannot live without you anymore... I need you...Kakarotto...my koi... Then all of a sudden, I feel this burst of energy. A familiar Ki, right near here... Wait a second...I know that Ki anywhere...but...it couldn't be...it just couldn't...but what if it was? Kakarotto?

Goku

I see a small dot, moving towards me at full speed now, I believe I spotted a bit of navy blue covered with brown mud on the front of its legs and arms. No, how can that be...? Vegeta? How, how did he know that I would be here? My Kami...it really is him! I began running, increasing my speed every time I stepped on the ground. I was panting, felt hot even, but if it was sweat, I didn't know. It wouldn't be noticeable anyway, it was raining so hard, and the thunder became stronger and fiercer. I saw the flame-shaped hair clearly now. Just a little bit more...my love...

Vegeta

The rain is pouring even harder. So hard that my hair is lying on my shoulders. But I don't care. Gods, I don't care. All I can think about is that energy I felt. It felt just like my Kakarotto's...but that's impossible... He left with the dragon... Then, I see a figure. He is running towards me. But...who would be in a storm like this, unless... No, there is no mistaking it. That hair... Those clothes... His eyes...Kakarotto! I can hardly believe it. I'm shaking in nervousness and excitement. "KAKAROTTO!" I scream, at the top of my lungs. At the moment, I think of nothing but him. My pride at the moment has vanished. I'm running towards him at full speed. Soon, he is only a few feet from me. Oh, Kakarotto...how I have missed you so...

Goku

As I approach Vegeta, I notice his hair quickly fall to his shoulders. It makes him a pretty beautiful sight to behold. At last, we're a few feet away and I hear him scream, 'Kakarotto!' and try to smile without panting. A lightning bolt hits a few meters away and the blue light shines on his face. I make sure that I'm not dreaming. That truly IS Vegeta... At the same exact moment we are just inches away, I slip and fall face first onto the mud. How embarrassing! I lift my face from the ground, and dare not look into Vegeta's face, ashamed that I made such a fool out of myself.

Vegeta

I watch as Kakarotto falls to the ground, face first in the mud. He doesn't even look at me. He must be so ashamed. My poor Kakarotto...I kneel down and rip some of the fabric off my pants and lift his chin up. He doesn't meet my eyes. "Kakarotto, look at me." He slowly meets my eyes. "It's ok." I take the fabric and start wiping his face clean. He looks at me with wide eyes. I can't blame him really. For me to do this and not insult him is extremely out of character for me. But I don't care anymore, just as long as I have him by my side forever. Soon his face is clean and wet with rain. He is so beautiful. I look down at his soft looking male lips. 'Kami...' my mind whispers. I want him so bad. I look up at him and into his eyes. Does he want this too? Only one way to find out. "My sweet Kakarotto..." I whisper and connect his full lips to mine. Finally...I have him...but will he have me?

Goku

As I held my head low, I heard a slight rip of fabric and then a hand lifts up my chin. 'Kakarotto, look at me,' he says, and I meet his gaze slowly. He wipes my face softly, and I lean into the touch. After he is done wiping the excess mud on my face, he looks into my eyes, and they twinkle beautifully in the moonlit night. 'My sweet Kakarotto...' is what he whispers next, and his lips claim mine. He tenses slightly, expecting rejection but my tongue comes alive as I stroke it against his lips and gain entrance to the sweet, hot mouth. I fondle his cheek lovingly and he wraps his arm around my neck. This...this is bliss...

Vegeta

Oh Kami, he is kissing me back! How I hope this is no dream. He sweet tongue curling around mine interrupts my thought. I moan softly in his mouth. It feels so good...so sweet. And he is all mine. I feel him cup my buttocks to bring me closer to him. I break the kiss and give him a delicious moan as he massages them. "Mmmmm that feels so good..." I whisper in his ear. "You make me so hot..." I feel myself getting hard. Soon, I'm grinding my hips into his to try to ease my hardened member. I am met by his own hardened flesh. We both moan in each other's ears. "I want you so bad, Kakarotto," I moan. 'Ugnn...me too...Vegeta.'

Goku

As Vegeta begins responding to the kiss, I grab his buttocks and bring him closer to my awaiting flesh. He moans as I caress them and he responds with, 'Mmmmm that feels so good, you make me so hot.' His member springs to life and we are grinding against each other. 'I want you so bad, Kakarotto,' he moans. I reply in a similar fashion, "Ugnn...me too...Vegeta." I brush my hands across his naked chest, coming into contact with his nipples. They tighten almost instantly and his head is thrown back in pleasure. His hips buck towards my hand, wanting them to touch his highly aroused spot. But he won't get that yet. I have other plans first. My tongue encircles the right nipple, and he pushes my head closer to his voluptuous body. I repeat the action with the other and his bulge is threatening to burst out of his pants. First, I motion him to help me remove my shirt and my pants soon follow it. I push Vegeta's pants down, and remove his underwear with my teeth. Soon, he is naked, aroused, and panting. Just the way it should be.

Vegeta

I feel my underwear slide off my legs. My member is now free and waving in the air. I feel the rain pouring down on it. I groaned loudly. It felt like little fingers caressing it to the brink of release. But I need a lot more than that..."Oh Kakarotto...please!" I nearly scream. He crawls up to my ear and whispers, 'Please what my prince?' "Please...suck my cock..." I whimper. I see a gleam in his eyes as he looks at me to my penis. 'As you wish,' he whispers and takes me in his mouth. "OH KAMI!" I yell. I have been taken in to the brink. I feel my soft tip brushing against the roof of his mouth. He gently lets go and licks my leaking tip, cleaning off the pre-cum, then resumes his sucking. "Ugn..naa... Oh Kakarotto! Mmmmm...f-feels so good..." I am thrusting wildly into his mouth while he is sucking me. Soon, he holds down my hips to stop me. I whimper at this. I need my release so bad... Please Kakarotto...my sweet angel...finish me...

Goku

When I took Vegeta's arousal into my mouth, he instantly came alive. He danced, and bucked, and writhed into my mouth. His hands brought my head down deeper, and his entire cock was fully sheathed in my mouth. I coaxed his erection with my tongue, and gently let it drop from my mouth, licking the pre-cum resting upon it. I resumed sucking his throbbing member and his hands tangled and pulled my hair harder. I let his cock go for the last time and licked the two hot and heavy sacs found right underneath it. 'Ugn...na oh Kakarotto! Mmmmm...f-feels so good...' I hold his hips, stopping his wild thrusting and he whimpers. I, myself, am found hard and throbbing and I think it is time for release. I spread his legs wide open and lick his puckered entrance. He shivers lightly, and I continue thrusting my tongue, making him groan in ecstasy. I cover a finger in saliva and slowly let it enter. He becomes rigid, but I tell him to relax. I enter a second digit and by this time, he is letting me in smoothly. At the third digit, he is beginning to thrust back down on my fingers and he falls back rigidly after they found his prostate. Kami, he looks so delectable right now, but I have to be patient, I don't want to risk hurting him. I feel satisfied enough and remove my fingers. Slowly, I guide my arousal into his entrance and push all the way in at a gentle pace. My head falls back in a silent scream at the tightness of his body.

Vegeta

I gasp as his cock enters me. Finally... It's heaven...even better than my dreams, because it is reality. He is not moving...must be thinking I need to adjust. After his finger treatment, I am totally ready. I'll prove it my koi. I start moving on his member at a decent pace. Oh gods, it is so delicious...He is so big and hard! Soon, he's thrusting back at the same pace, which won't be for long... All of a sudden he pulls my legs over his shoulders, for better access, and thrusts harder and faster. "Oh Kakarotto! You feel so good! Mmmmm..." I am matching with every thrust. He soon bends down and moans softly in my ear. 'Ungg.. you are so hot and tight, Vegeta.' I respond by moaning back. He has taken away my ability to speak. I am almost there... I can feel it. My release..."Kakarotto!" I scream as he grabs my penis in his fist and starts pumping it in time with his thrusts. Oh Kami, I am about to burst... I whimper and moan deep and loud. His member is now hitting my prostate with every big thrust. Finally, I could take it no more... "KAKAROTTO! I LOVE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs, as I release white ribbons of cum from my penis onto his hand and our stomachs.

Goku

When Vegeta starts thrusting back onto my member, I totally lose control. I thrust back into him at a similar pace. We moan and grunt in unison. Kami, he is so hot and tight! This feeling is delicious! I don't think I'll ever be able to go on without it! As the pace of our lovemaking becomes wild and erratic, my cock bumps against his spot again, and again, and again. I think to myself that this is the first time that I have ever been this hard, that this has been the most mind-blowing sex I have ever had. "Ungg...you are so hot and tight, Vegeta," I say into his ear. His response was not verbal, for his thoughts were no longer coherent. I grab his long, hard penis into my hands, and pump in time with my thrusts. Now, I can no longer form words, for they seem so foreign to me now. My world revolves around Vegeta now, and I can see, touch, feel, hear, and taste only him. Gods, I have never wanted someone so much! Finally, Vegeta screamed, 'Kakarotto! I love you!' He cums onto my hand in pearly white streams. I can no longer hold out my deep and utter pleasure. "AISHITERU, VEGETA!" I release my seed inside his body and fall in an abysmal cavern of pleasure. The hardest ejaculation I have ever had. Our hearts beat erratically, before they slow down. We purr together, sated with our coupling. I withdraw from his body and his head lays against my chest.

Vegeta

Oh Kami! That had to be the best orgasm in my life... Possibly for my koi too. I can feel his seed dripping out of my entrance and onto my thighs. It was so wonderful. I sigh in bliss and cuddle into his chest more. The rain has finally subsided and I feel the beginning heat from the sunrise. But nothing could ever compete with the heat I just felt before. I was just about to doze off when I heard my angel speak, 'Vegeta, I have missed you so...' His voice is muffled by my hair. Hn, he can be so kawaii sometimes. I look up into his dark eyes and say, "I have missed you too, Kakarotto. You were in my thoughts everyday. I prayed that someday you would return here...return to me...and here you are." He smiles and hugs me to his chest. 'Oh Vegeta, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you!' I smile into his chest and move further up his chest so that my mouth is right by his ear. "You're my fallen angel..." I whisper lovingly in his ear. "Did you know that?" I feel him shake and I look at him and realize he is crying, but with a smile on his face. He turns and looks at me right in the eyes. 'Oh 'Geta...' he whispers and brings my lips to his into a loving kiss. 'I'll never leave you again.' He whispers with passion against my mouth. 'I'll be with you until the day I die and forever more.' We break the kiss and I whisper, "Promise?" He just smiles and says, 'I promise. Now, not that I mind that you are down and dirty, but I think this is a little too much...' He says with humor in his voice. I look down to find that we are both covered in mud. I give a chuckle and stand up and hold out my hand for him. "You're not too clean yourself," I say. He grabs it and stands up. 'Come on, 'Geta. There's a lake not too far from here.'

Goku

After a while, we have finally settled jolted nerves. I remove myself from within Vegeta, and I begin to notice the rain shower coming to an end. The sun begins to rise up over the horizon and I sigh contentedly. The warm rays of the sun hit our bodies, making a comfortable invisible blanket. "Vegeta, I have missed you so..." I mutter into his hair. 'I have missed you too, Kakarotto. You were in my thoughts everyday. I prayed that someday you would return here...return to me...and here you are.' I happily hug him closer to my body. "Oh Vegeta, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I missed you!" He then whispers into my ear, 'You're my fallen angel... Did you know that?" Tears well up in my eyes and come out slowly down my cheeks. "Oh 'Geta..." I whisper and kiss him again, "I'll never leave you again. I'll be with you until the day I die and forever more." 'Promise?' he asks. "I promise. Now, not that I mind that you are down and dirty but I think this is a little too much..." We are both severely covered in mud. Vegeta stands and helps me up. I tell him that there is a lake nearby. We walk, hand in hand, for a short distance but walk as slow as humans to get that much more time with our fingers entwined. A few minutes later, it comes into sight and we reach the edge and dip in. Vegeta takes water into his palm and slowly washes my shoulders and back, removing the caked mud. I do the same with him, and we do so in a serene silence. No words are needed to express our love, for we have demonstrated it in the most ultimate way...by showing our admiration, concern, and need for one another. 'What should we do now, Kakarotto?' my Saiyan no Ouji inquires. "I don't know, but all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I reply. 'Me too, koi, me too.' We hug each other, our full-blown passion and love radiating off of our Ki signatures as the sun reaches the highest point in the sky.

~Owari~

(A/N):  
Dianna: So, how'd ya like our fic?  
Vegeta2J: I wanted to be the one to ask...dammit! *growls*  
*she fills with rage and turns into Oozaru* I didn't know I was a Saiyan and that I had a tail!  
Dianna: I didn't know either...  
Vegeta2J: Is there even a full moon?  
Dianna: Let me check...no.  
Vegeta2J: Neat!  
Vegeta2J: Oh my gosh, I'm nude. *guards privates*  
Dianna: Um, all the monkeys are the same. I think your privates disappear. That's why you never see an Oozaru penis...  
Dianna: So you are considered a thing now.  
Dianna: That's actually horrible.  
Dianna: I feel sorry for you. *cries* No mating for you ever!  
Vegeta2J: Well, what about my chest?  
Dianna: Nope you look like the rest of the monkeys.  
Dianna: I'm sorry.  
Vegeta2J: So, I'm a male Oozaru?  
Vegeta2J: Cool.  
Vegeta2J: I can have monkey love with Vegeta...yaoi style! WOOT!  
Vegeta2J: Now where is that Saiyan...?  
Dianna: *sweatdrops* Well, that was interesting...anyways, don't forget to review! Ja ne!


End file.
